A Wolf's Someplace
by wolfs pack
Summary: A journey with three other of her kind was not what Anara was expecting to see happen in her life. All she wanted to do was stay in the City of Ice and live off her years as a human. Instinct just won't let that happen. Re-write. Pairings contemplating.


I liiive!!! But barely. Wow, I've been away from this website since...last year. Early last year. Well, I looked over my stories and...wooow. I have no idea how I managed 20 reviews for my _Wolf's Rain_ story. But anyways, that is why I'm here! I'm going to attempt to rewrite it! It's kinda...well, a lot different. x3 Here is the prologue of that attempt. Enjoy. 8]

* * *

**-Prologue-  
-Music To My Ears-**

**XXX**

Technically, something such as a howl was something that, in a city such as this, would go by unheard. A howl could belong to a dog, or even a coyote that perhaps had wandered too close to the city's edge. The sound was usually just ignored, or no one could hear it. But no one, no human, would ever suspect a wolf.

Of course not, because we're extinct, right? Maybe.

Occasionally, howls broke loose, ringing through alleyways and finding their way to my ears. Calling, mourning. A desperate attempt for a companion or a cry for help or a warning. Did I ever reply to these calls? No, I didn't. Why, you ask? One thing: New wolves only meant trouble. Our race was dwindling, our numbers falling while we hid out and ran, hunted even though we're supposed to be thought extinct. Humans are interesting creatures. They never seem to stick to one thing. They always have to have their disbeliefs. Because of those disbeliefs we're one step closer to being wiped off from the face of the earth. If I were to pair up with a pack of wolves passing by chances are I'd eventually get killed out there, slowly, with whoever I was with. And that is not my happy ending.

Then again, neither is sitting in this city, rotting away as a human. But hey, can't have it both ways. Anyway, I'm not trying to get all angsty or anything, I'm just stating what came to me as fact. So, basically, I spent my days in the City of Ice, as I liked to call it, thanks to its seemingly always freezing temperatures, wandering around as a human, leading what would seem to be a normal human life. I had a little job, an apartment, I payed bills, I went grocery shopping. Yup, totally human. Minus the fur and fang thing, of course. Hey, I even have a few human friends! Wonderful, right? I like to think of it that way.

On that particular day, I was actually hanging out with two of them, both female. I'd met them at one of my first jobs, and I'll have to say, I never would've made it out alive without them. When I first arrived at the City of Ice, I was still instinct-relied and majorly animalistic. No social skills unless it involved canine-like gestures, I ate my food raw, and I was not used to having opposable thumbs. I would linger around alleyways, out of the sight of humans, and act as a stray dog--a very large stray dog--while I occasionally got the hang of being human. To make this story short, I got a job at some book store where I met my two human friends who helped me with the whole thing. Eventually, I got better at acting.

Jess was a redhead who absolutely, positively, _loved _gossiping. If it wasn't so entertaining everytime she opened her mouth I would of had to bash something into her skull. Her kind personality and gently nature made up for it though. She had startling emerald green eyes that challenged my own. They always seemed so lively and bright. It was almost like she could blind someone just by making eye contact if she got excited enough. Anna was a dirty blonde with deep, oceanic blue eyes that seemed to be wise beyond their years. She was the tree-hugger of the group, the one who cared and loved everything nature-y. Which pulled her up a notch on my scale. She was very smart, the type you'd always find with her nose dug into a book. Nothing bad every came from her mouth.

We were headed to a small cafe, located on the healthier, richer looking half of the city. The other half, well, I would describe as lifeless and gray, as if someone had sucked everything bright and happy from the area. Unfortunately, that was the half I lived on. The edge of it at least. I blame the economy. This cafe was new and supposedly 'all that', according to Jess. She and Anna had tag teamed me and begged me to come. I had nothing better to do, so what the heck?

We were almost there, we could see the cafe ahead of us, across the street. We waited for our turn to cross like the good civilians we were, then make our small trek to the cafe, but halfway there was when I heard it. The one howl that'd managed to catch and keep my attention in over two years. The sound rang in my ears for the longest time, it tune sad, lonely. I never knew someone could howl for so long. It captivated me, and why I'll never be sure, but somehow it sounded familiar. Instinct began slinking back to my mind and I tensed, listening as hard as I could. Once the howl finally ended, the sounds around me began to slowly fade back and I was yanked back into reality.

A horn blared at me from my left, making me whip my head around. I could hear Jess and Anna calling to me from the sidewalk and I looked back over to them.

_"Anara! What're you doing? Get out of the middle of the street!"_

_"Ya, comon, Anara, get over here!"_

By now, whoever was in the car, blasting their horn away, was yelling profanities at me. I looked to the car to my friends one more time. I made a split second decision, created entirely from instinct, and shook my head slowly to them, turning and darting from the way we'd come. Back to the dead half of the city. They hadn't heard it. Jess and Anna couldn't have heard it even if they wanted. They were only human.

I must've set my own personal record. I made it to my apartment in only a few minutes when it had taken my two friends and I at least an hour walking to the cafe. I slowed to a jagged stop, panting. I hadn't run so fast in so long, it really de-energized me. For a few moments at least. The howl had come from this half of the city. I was positive.

All I had to do now was find the wolf. After that? Well, I wasn't quite so sure.

* * *

Ok, very shaky. I'll probably wind up editing or something. I didn't even read over it. Hehe. But I now have an idea! I'm not sure if I'll go through with it or not, we'll see.

I have two other main characters planned other than Anara and thought, what the heck, why not add another? Problem is I don't really feel like scraping up a new character from the depths of my mind. So why not let you people make one? Now, if I'm going to do this, I'm only accepting one.

If you want to apply for this character spot then all you have to do is fill out a character sheet. Which is below.

Fill out the character sheet and e-mail it to me at: wolfspack5 at yahoo dot com

If I reply to you then that means you got the spot and I'll announce in whatever upcoming chapter that we have our fourth main character.

**Character Sheet:**

Name: (First and last, please. Middle not mandatory)

Age: (Average is 16/17, don't go over 19)

Gender:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Fur: (Complete description of fur. Color(s), patterns, long/short, etc.)

Skin: (Scars, tattoos, etc.)

Clothing:

Accessories:

Personality: (Be descriptive)

Bio: (Be descriptive)

Other: (Anything else you'd like to add)

**XXX**

And that is it. Please don't post the character sheets in a Review(though I love reviews! 8D), e-mail them to me.

Until next time~


End file.
